


You Mean the Most to Me

by Fic_Request_Blog



Series: LotR Drabbles [9]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Funny, Happy, Other, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: Faramir welcomes his brother back to the city and gets an unexpected surprise.





	

He was coming home! His brother was coming home; the hero, the captain was nearly home. 

He raced along the White City's streets, heedless of etiquette, heedless of pride. It didn't matter. The boys who dashed with him didn't stand a chance. He outdistanced them all. 

Taking the steps two at a time up to the battlements, Faramir swept excited eyes over the plains before him, lighting up as he saw Boromir's contingent. 

Guards chuckled at his impatience, watching as he paced along the wall.

"Lord Faramir, you will have to give them time. Lord Boromir is probably tired from his triumph. They will be here soon."

"Yes, but I have not seen my brother in over two fortnights! I refuse to wait any longer!"

With that, he flew down the steps to the gate, already open to welcome the victorious back, and sprinted out of the city. Behind him ran the boys of the soldiers, though they stayed just past the gate as Faramir's long strides took him across the hills.

At the head of the company a soldier in plate mail dismounted, throwing his helmet to the ground as Faramir tackled the burly man in full stride.

"Boromir!"

Laughter echoed off both men as they tussled, ignoring the army passing by them that was enjoying the mirth flowing from it's lords.

Laying in the grass as row by row rode by, the brothers grinned, finally helping one another to their feet. The first row of riders were just reaching the gate to a thunderous cheer.

"Hey! I'm missing out on my own party!"

Mounting back up, Boromir pulled Faramir onto his impressive mare, urging her into a quick trot.

"They'd better not start drinking without us! I'm half the fun!"

"What are you talking about, Boromir? You are the fun!"

He laughed as they entered the city, slowing to a walk while Faramir dropped off, strolling beside his brother as Gondor welcomed him back.

Kegs were brought out as the city celebrated, men weaving grandeur tales of their battles.

"-And then, as the orcs closed in on us, Captain Boromir came ripping through, single handedly defeating all twenty of the monsters while we stood in awe!"

This was met with a roar of approval as the storyteller took a seat.

"That's not true! I had at least ten men with me!"

The men booed and Faramir pulled his grinning brother back down, booing the loudest, "Don't listen to him! He gets modest when he's drunk!"

A burst of laughter erupted, then another story began, leaving behind any argument of who or how many had been there.

"Boromir..."

"Hahaha! That's not true either! Huh, little brother? What..."

"It's father."

"Oh... for the love of..."

They watched forlornly as he approached, obviously searching for Boromir.

"I'm not dealing with him tonight, come on Faramir!"

"Wait, where-!"

Boromir grabbed his hand, hauling his brother to his feet. Without even a glance back the brothers raced off, greeting men at every circle of light they rushed by.

Suddenly changing direction, Faramir snagged the other's coat, swooping down a small side street that led to the healing houses.

"You can say you were visiting the wounded tomorrow morning."

Boromir flashed a smile, ruffling the brown locks in front of him, "Brilliant! You're a genius little brother."

"I think they'd like it if you did."

"Sounds better than facing father. Besides, I have a surprise for you that I forgot to tell you about."

"Really?"

"You'll love it," Boromir grinned, leading the way into the houses.

Through the wards they wandered, quietly visiting each room a wounded man lay. Outside of one of them, an elderly man spoke with the head healer.

Faramir gasped, "Mithrandir!"

The wizard chuckled, "Oh dear, it seems I've been found out. Are you here for more tales Faramir?"

"Ah, yes! Wait, no, not at the moment. Boromir is visiting the wounded, but I certainly wouldn't mind hearing them tomorrow, if you'll be here. Maybe around noon?"

"Yes, I'll be here. You can meet me for lunch."

Wishing him a fair night, both of them finished checking on those within the houses, making their way out to the night-laced gardens.

"I'm glad you've returned."

"So am I, little brother."

They stayed there, leaning against the rails overlooking Minas Tirith, shoulder to shoulder, until the sky began to light with the morning's rays.  



End file.
